deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus vs Dr Manhattan
Two great cosmic entities clash after a destined meeting on Mars. Introduction Wiz: Two cosmic gods Boomstick: Two characters with the power to devastate universes. Wiz: I’m Wiz and he’s Boomstick and our job is to analyse their weapons, skills and armour to find out who would win in a death battle. Dr Manhattan Wiz: So straight up, we have two very powerful characters, both of which have the power to destroy galaxies. Boomstick: Beerus, the extreme version of Gordon Ramsay and Dr Manhattan, the… umm, I got nothing. Wiz: Um… Boomstick: What’s wrong Wiz: Why Gordon Ramsay… Boomstick: Because he blew up half a planet because their food was a little bit greasy. Wiz: That was not funny... Boomstick: Leaving that aside, Dr Manhattan has extreme power and has the power to see the past, present and even a few minutes into the future simultaneously! Wiz: He can warp reality and has an absurd healing factor. One that allows him to regenerate after his intrinsic field was destroyed, essentially destroying his entire body and his life force. Boomstick: Woah. Wait a second. He was completely destroyed, and came back! Wiz: Well, yes. It was the destruction of his intrinsic field that created him in the first place. Boomstick: GET REKT DOOMSDAY! Is there any way to beat this guy? Wiz: Yes. Anyone with the same powers as him could. Dr strange another reality warper, Thanos the guy with an infinity gauntlet and also Imperiex. You know, the DC super villain who matched superman prime in strength! He is powerful, but contrary to popular belief, he is not omnipotent. Boomstick: DC is full of BS characters with absurd powers. Heck, not even the incredibly overpowered Dragon Ball universe matches up! Wiz: Don’t bring that up again. We don’t want a Superman vs Goku part 3 do we? Boomstick: You have a point there. Wiz: *sigh* Enough on Dr Manhattan. Now onto our next combatant "But even if I can't predict where you are I can still turn the walls to glass." Beerus Boomstick: He is the purple kitty who loves destroying planets. Lord beerus is somebody you don’t wanna piss off. Wiz: Known for blowing up planets if their food was not good, this guy is arrogant and also boasts the power to destroy a multiverse! Boomstick: Whis once stated that if Beerus gets angry, he can wipe out the entire solar system in no time flat. Just instantly gone. Wiz: He has extreme speed, durability, strength and is a God of destruction. He can destroy anything as stated by Whis “Ghost or not, there is nothing Beerus can’t destroy” Boomstick: And just by tapping a planet, he made half of it explode. Then on another planet, he dropped a golf ball sized orb into the planet which obliterated it. Take that Frieza! Wiz: He has many powerful attacks. He can use his “headshot”, where he flicks the opponent’s head and sends them flying, his “God of destruction’s wrath”, where his aura glows purple and ki blasts spread in all directions, His unstoppable “Cataclysmic orbs”, small atom-like purple orbs that inflict huge damage, his “Destruction” can turn anything into purple cosmic dust, and finally, his “Beerus Ball”. He forms two large spheres in his hands and fuses them together to form what looks like a small yellow star. This has the power to destroy an entire solar system. Boomstick: Don’t forget, he can also create up to 12 clones of himself to confuse the opponent and paralyse his enemies just by looking at them! Wiz: Just like Dr Manhattan, he can clone himself, but also destroy anything and anyone just by showing them his hand and saying “destruction.” These two cosmic beings are quite similar in their powers and abilities. Boomstick: But who will come out on top? Wiz: Let’s find out now. "Then give up and accept your planet's fate!" Pre-Death Battle: Wiz: Ok our combatants are set Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Pre-Death Battle: *Beerus was flying to space, heading for earth when suddenly, they crashed into the ground, causing a giant crater to form and a cloud of red dust to rise. Beerus: Hey! How many times have i said not to do that!? Whis: Sorry, I miscalculated again Beerus: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY USING THAT AGAIN!? Whis: Calm down! Beerus: CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU-''' *He then notices how he was not on earth, but he was on a different planet. This planet was a large red desert as far as the eye can see. They landed on mars. '''Beerus: I haven’t destroyed anything for a while, so i think I should stop slacking off and destroy this wasteland. *Beerus prepares a cataclysmic orb and releases it. Dr Manhattan: There is a strange presence here, on the other side of this planet. *He teleported to the location of Beerus’ impact and meets Beerus, the god of destruction face to face. Beerus: I am warning you now to get off this planet before I destroy it. Dr Manhattan: This planet is my home. Beerus: Your home? This wasteland is your home? Dr Manhattan: It is only a wasteland through the eyes of mortals. Through the eyes of a being like me, it holds many stories and memories of its long history Beerus: MORTALS!? ARE YOU CALLING ME A MORTAL!? I AM LORD BEERUS, THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION. I AM NOT A MORTAL AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL DIE Death Battle FIGHT! ' ' Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wgkrxQoJ6o#t=39 *Beerus flies at Dr manhattan and punches him through his chest, leaving a large hole. Beerus: Take that you blue bastard. *Dr manhattan regenerates almost instantly and points his hand towards Beerus, knocking him back very far away. And into a large rock. Dr Manhattan: I don’t want to hurt you, but you should leave now. Beerus: You think I will leave? You must be out of your mind. I will not leave until this planet is destroyed! *He launches a cataclysmic orb at manhattan, but it phases through his body, leaving him unharmed. Manhattan then swings his arm forward and the cataclysmic orb comes flying back at Beerus. He then catches it and crushes it in his hand. Beerus: i don’t know how you can deflect my attacks without touching them, but you should know that my attacks will never kill me no matter what! Dr Manhattan: My abilities far surpass yours. I would suggest you give up already. Beerus: ARE YOU TELLING ME TO GIVE UP!? I AM ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE!!! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! *Beerus creates a Beerus ball and fires it at the planet, aiming to drill into the core. Dr Manhattan teleports into the centre of the ball, slowly disintegrating and absorbs as much energy as he can. His body becomes gold in colour and absorbs the rest of the Beerus ball. He then disperses the energy into the vastness of space, half his body dissolved in the energy. Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjQFqpLM-YE Beerus: Nobody has ever deflected my sphere of destruction before except that one person. You should have been chosen for the multiverse tournament. Why did whis just ignore you. Dr Manhattan: Did you forget your mission here, you came to destroy the planet. You should leave before your own energy attacks you. I can see it happening. The image is becoming clear Beerus: You dare say that! My energy will never kill me no matter what! NOW IT IS TIME TO GET SERIOUS. *Dr manhattan regenerates himself. Beerus then teleports all over the place, leaving a clone when he does. In total, 12 clones appear out of nowhere and charge up an energy beam. Beerus: This energy can hurt all entities, ghost or not, nothing has ever survived this! *The 12 clones fire their energy beams, with each one actually hurting dr manhattan and exploding on him. When the smoke disperses, all that is left is glowing blue plasma. Beerus: You should never mess with a god of destruction. Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMwOET2OiwI#t=39 *An ambient voice is heard from all around him Dr Manhattan: You are a god of destruction, well then I may just be a god of creation. I can create myself out of nothing. *Instantly, the plasma reforms into 4 different clones of Dr Manhattan. Each one then waves a hand and 11 of the clones’ bodies start expanding like balloons, choking. They all get obliterated, leaving the original Beerus. In shock, Beerus enrages and grabs dr manhattan’s arm after the 3 clones fade Beerus: You think you can survive against me? Well then. Let’s see you escape this. Dr Manhattan: You want to release your most powerful attack don’t you, Beerus. *Beerus stares in shock Beerus: “''how does he know my name?''” Well then. Shall i continue? Dr Manhattan: It would be pointless. Beerus: YOU INSOLENT FOOL!!!! DESTROY!!! Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uu6QV2jMQgw#t=53 *Dr Manhattan starts glowing purple and phases out of Beerus’ grip. He then creates a clone of himself, transferring the destruction to the clone and shows Beerus his hand. With a single wave of his arm, Beerus begins disintegrating Beerus: WHAT!? HOW!? THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!!! Dr Manhattan: You came to the wrong timeline. I will now erase you completely. ''' '''Beerus: NO!! Dr Manhattan: and you too. Don’t think you can sit there unseen. *Beerus and Whis cry out in fear as they are erased from the watchmen timeline. Dr Manhattan: You see, I can alter different timelines secretly. I will erase you from this timeline, but restore you in your rightful one. Whis and Beerus find themselves on their planet with Goku and Vegeta training with each other. “Theme fades away” Goku: You will never beat me vegeta. I am the one to defeat Beerus. Vegeta: I surpassed you before Kakarot. Don’t think I won’t do it again Beerus: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT DEFEATING ME!? *Whis gives him a chop to the neck, almost knocking him out. Whis: You need to rest now. After that rough time with the blue creature, you don’t have any energy to fight anybody. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Why is it that on our show, DB characters lose quite often. Wiz: They don’t. The only time I can remember one lost was… Boomstick: Please don’t remind them. They are already annoyed at the result of this. Wiz: That was a little bit unexpected. Beerus does have the power to destroy universes and erase things from time and space on “Destruction”, but Dr manhattan was just too much for him. Boomstick: A reality warper who can alter different timelines and regenerate from NOTHING! This guy is underrated and could actually defeat opponents stronger than Beerus. Wiz: Dr manhattan doesn’t have many feats, but he does have feats that put him as a high level cosmic being. His powers to warp reality and alter matter and timelines make his feats a lot stronger. Boomstick: So it looks like the blue martian wins this fight Wiz: *sigh* Dr manhattan can regenerate from nothing, meaning Beerus’ Destroy is the only thing that can harm him. He has shown the power to create up to 4 clones, each one with an independent mind, but still a part of the one Dr Manhattan. In fact, there is no real clone or fake clone. Each clone is just another Dr Manhattan. Also, it was never shown that Beerus can destroy more than one thing an a time. Even if Beerus did split up into clones, they would not be more Beeruses They would be simple clones. Fake Beeruses Boomstick:Even if they were independent Beeruses, real Beeruses, Dr Manhattan can destroy more than one person at a time. It is quite hard to explain, but to put it in a simple way, Dr M was just overwhelming. Wiz: So without further ado, the winner here is Dr Manhattan. Next time on deathbattle As thanos searches for the final infinity stone, a blue glow appears in the sky. Who are you rooting for? Beerus Dr Manhattan Neither Who do you think will win? Beerus Dr Manhattan Remember, you could root for dr manhattan, but think beerus would win. You don't have to choose the same answer for both. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fazzy Bear Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Reality Warper Duel Category:Death Battles with Music